Rosario Vampire: Lost Worlds
by Jyat
Summary: Lost Worlds is a side story to Rosario Vampire. Markus and Lee are monsters seeking for coexistence. Rather than peaceful negotiations the two decide they must destroy the evil in the world. The two friends sought for total domination. They built a massive airship with the help of a couple hundred others who walked the same path. This group then set out to find mysterious powers.


Chapter 1

A Familiar Place

The Sun shined bright over the horizon and nature had finally restored its lost virtue from the winter. Newly born emerald green grass shined with dew. Shining bright enough to blind a man. Yet the Sun still dominated over their brightness, as though the Sun was God and the dew were people. The Sun, burning alone in the clear canvas. No clouds covered the clear skies of blue. A beautiful moment so heavenly, so peaceful, of course nothing could ruin such beauty. One could fall into a deep trance lying on the green plains, listening to the birds sing, and inhaling the aroma of spring. The vocals of the birds were only second to the angels and a sweet smell of flowers. A beautiful moment indeed. Such a peaceful place would be considered the Garden of Eden.

In the distance a sound wave broke through the quietness of the haven. A slight roaring grew more powerful every second. The birds were now silent, turning their heads in the direction of the source. Louder and thunderous, the unidentified monster came closer to the area. The bird were now frightened. A humongous, metallic grey beast with two big eyes that glowed and a hunchback. It must have been over ten feet long weighing over two-thousand pounds! It was running at high speeds! Beyond any cheetah and even Usain Bolt! The beast roared as it passed by the oasis. All the birds flew away in that instant. Yet one of them noticed that there was a person inside the beast! As the bird trying figuring out what was going on the beast was in a collision course!

The black demon spun out of control and breaking the smaller trees in its path. It soon gained control but not soon enough to stop hitting the boulder in from of it. BOOM! Soon the area became quiet again; only a unpleasant beeping noise surrounding the beast. Most of the body look crumbled and broken. The side of the beast slowly opened as a human arm pushed it aside.

"Ah crap... There's no way I'm fixing this". The strange man complained as he stepped onto the green earth and the birds starring with their jaws dropped.

"Welp, the barrier is right around this corner on that road I can never seem to find…" He then walked over a barren hill. There was a great view of the mountains from here. As the handsome fellow walked towards a nearby tunnel. A bus came rushing through nearly hitting him!

"What the hell?! Must be that bus driver...oh god…Well here goes nothing"! He put his headphones and ran at inhuman speeds into the tunnel. At first only a pitch black empty hole was seen. After a few meters the tunnel started to become into a spiral with many colors. All the shades, and the hues turned luminescent. Reality shifted right before his eyes, even he was running it seemed as though he stood still in time. Suddenly, a bright light shined before him. Everything turned white, and nothing could be seen.

"My eyes! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH"! With his hands over his eyes he screamed with extreme displeasure.

"Damn, I can never get used to that". He said as the pupils in his eyes finally contracted to the light. Rubbing his eyes he took a good look at his surroundings. Dead trees and a black sky, nothing more.

"Yeah this is definitely Youkai Academy". He laughed and walked slowly alongside the edge of cliffs that overhang the red ocean. Looking across at the barren ocean, it was beautiful. He walked for a good half a mile until he felt a strange presence near him. It felt dark, suspicious, and hidden. Where was this feeling coming from? The young man took a good look at his surroundings. There was nothing in plain sight. He then put him arm up against a nearby tree.

"Ugh...I must be feeling weird from that tunnel". He looked up into the sky to see if his eyes were okay now. He noticed a branch that had a dark figure on it. It was silent but evil. He didn't like the aura that being was giving off. He pointed his headphones towards the black aura and turned his volume all the way.

"Take this"! The headphones shot a sound wave at mach speeds at the aura. It fell down to the ground and made a loud "thump". As he walked towards the weird being he noticed it was someone in a cloak. A purplish-black cloak that could conceal someone well during the night. He then turned the person upright and realized it was his good friend Lee.

"Lee speak to me man"! He screamed. Lee's hand reached out grabbing the guy's shoulder.

"Markus?...Y..y….y...you". Lee said softly.

"Yes? What is it"? Markus asked confusedly.

"...You….you bastard"! Lee punched Markus with extreme force! Markus flew into the air nearly reaching the clouds!

After Markus had a very hard fall to the barren wasteland. The two friends walked together towards Youkai Academy.

"Sorry about that bro..." said the man with the black eye.

"Yeah, you know, you don't just hit random people with sound waves from headphones". With a plain face as though nothing happened.

"Well the black aura and red eyes had me concerned". Markus implied.

"Well yeah, I just had my fill of blood" Lee and Markus laughed.

"Wait...blood from what? I saw nothing over there". He turned and looked at Lee.

"Oh...well...you see...". Lee opened his cloak like a drug dealer and there was a good amount of blood packs.

"What the…? Where in the hell did you get those-". Markus felt a strange presence approach.

"COMING THROUGH!" A voice of a female ended the awkward moment. She was riding a

bike at a high speed. Luckily Lee and Markus dodged in time.

"What the flippity F***"! Now in a rage where his monster form could come out at any time.

"..." Lee had his shurikens in his hands and looked ready to engage in battle. His vampire eyes burned bright.

"Well that was pleasant" As Markus glared at the girl with his emerald eyes.

"hmph, got worked up for nothing" Lee implied.

"Same here" Markus said as he put down his headphones.

"Ahhhh"! The girl on the bicycle hit some boy about fifty meters away. She flew off her bike and landed near hit.

"Ha Gayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy"! Markus was crying from laughter.

"...uh his reaction was like a humans. Even those umbrella monsters could have dodged that". With suspicious eyes, Lee glared at the boy.

"Hey don't worry about that. Okay, we're about to pass act natural" Markus had his poker face on as if nothing happened.

The two walked past the boy and girl towards the gate to Youkai Academy. Trying to avoid contact and helping the two.

"..."! Lee looked back. He felt a awkward presence coming from the boy. Then the two past the gates of Youkai Academy.

To be continued...


End file.
